Problem: On Saturday, Stephanie's parents gave birth to twins and named them Ashley and Tiffany. When they were first born, Ashley weighed 8.66 pounds, and Tiffany weighed 6.25 pounds. How much did the babies weigh in total?
Answer: To find the weights of the 2 babies, we need to add their weights together. Ashley's weight + Tiffany's weight = total weight. ${8}$ ${6}$ ${6}$ ${6}$ ${2}$ ${5}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${1}$ ${9}$ ${4}$ ${1}$ Together, the babies weigh 14.91 pounds.